


"Adios"

by Drakstym



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: BoruMitsu, M/M, Yaoi, mitsoruto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: " El ser que le dio el regalo de la vida, también es el que le dio la condena de la muerte. "• One-shot• Boruto: Naruto Next Generation• Mitsuki• Leve Mitsoruto~ Ni los personajes, ni la historia original me pertenecen.~ Créditos de Boruto: Next Generation a Masashi Kishimoto y Mikio Ikemoto.
Relationships: Mitsuki & Orochimaru (Naruto), Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 2





	"Adios"

"Maquina"

El nuevo implante estaba funcionando de maravilla, pero esa no era una buena noticia para Mitsuki, pues sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, sentía su cuerpo cada vez más pesado aunque su chakra estaba aumentando y su cuerpo estaba cambiando, a través de sus casi cerrados ojos podía ver con miedo como aquella estela verde cubría su cuerpo. Temía por la transformación que se avecinaba, temía salirse de control y lastimar a alguien. ¿Ese era el plan original de su Padre?. Casi podía ver como sus memorias iban directo a una papelera como si el fuera una especie de robot, pocas cosas faltaban... ¿Quien era? ¿Porque se sentía así? Espera... ¿Quien es el?, ¿quien es ese sol?

–Bo-Boruto...ayuda...–

Lo siento

Mitsuki cayó al suelo sin poder soportar el ser "reiniciado" y metamorfoseado.

–No necesito más problemas con Konoha, adiós Mitsuki. –

Orochimaru abandono aquella cueva, abandono a su hijo, pues no sólo borro sus memorias y le causó un dolor indescriptible al cambiarlo a esa forma, no se conformo con alejarlo de su sol y hacer que fuera lo último que recordase. Si no, que el implante funcionaba como un mecanismo de autodestrucción y ni el chakra natural, vivo y real del chico pudo salvarlo.

En la aldea de Konoha, Boruto no podía describir la angustia ni el dolor que crecia en su pecho, pues ni el mismo sabía que lo causaba, solo sabía que no era algo físico, era más bien emocional.

–¿M-mitsuki? –

¡No!

Adiós


End file.
